My immortal rewritten makes sense
by staticinmyheadxx
Summary: This is rewritten for my immortal! for those random kids that want to understand it!  I don't know why i am. But iam.   Have fun reading. Leave comments? xD  by the way, it was requested
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. My hair reaches my mid-back, it had purple streaks and red tips. I have icy blue eyes, that could pierce through anybodys soul. Most people have told me I look like Amy Lee, although, I don't see it. (AN: If you don't know who she is, get the hell out of here!) I'm not related to Gerard Way, who is a part of My Chemical Romance, although I wish I was because he's extreamly attractive. The unfortunate part is, if I was, I wouldn't be able to day dream about him. Unless I incest...that's a different story. ANYWAYS.  
I'm a vampire, most people wouldn't believe me because of my straight white teeth, but on the other hand, I do have pale skin. I'm also a witch. I attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Which is in Scotland, although everybody thinks it's in England. I'm in my Seventh year, which means I'm seventeen. I'm 'Goth' Just incase you couldn't tell. I do mostly wear black, but I do wear a bit of colour. I love hot Topic, I buy most of my clothes there. Today I was wearing a black corset with a matching lace around it. For bottoms I was wearing my black leather miniskirt, under that, my pink fishnets and black conbat boots. On my lips I wore the black lipstick with style and white fondation to cover blemishes. I wore black eyeliner around my eyes with my red eyeshadow, which liked to clump together when it got wet. Looking at my outfit once more in the mirror, I made my way out of my room, which which was lower down in the castle then all the other rooms then made my way out of the castle itself. In the sky, clouds were gathered. Making the whole outside world grey. The snow slowly fell infront of me, I tried my best to not look up at anybody. All of the 'preps' stared at my insane outfit, but that didn't matter. I just flicked them off and continued to walk until I was brought to a stop by a voice yelling my name.  
"Hey Ebony!" A voice called from behind me, footsteps got closer and closer. Once I looked up I discovered it was infact Draco Malfoy.  
"What's up Draco?" I tried to break our eye contact, but it was nearly impossible for me to look away. His red eyes were incredably beautiful, but the sorrow layed deep within. "Nothing" he responded, shyly looking down.  
"Hey Ebony!" I heard calls from another directed and spun around on my heels to see who was calling me. When I turned around to say I had to go to Draco, I discovered, to my surpirse, he had already left, so I made my way over to my friends to try and get the experiance out of my mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter. By the way, preps stop flaming my story okay! [RN= rewritters note, so mine] [RN; lmao]

The next day, I had awoken in my bedroom. I lied there, listening to the girls around me, from inside my coffin. It was Black and inside hot pink velvet, the black lace twisted in and out of the velvet, creating a puzzle for ones eye. I opened the door of my coffin and let my eyes ajust a bit before standing up. I stumbled the slightest bit getting out then opened my trunk to find what I would wear that day. I rumaged through my things until I found a black leather dress and a necklace. I put on the same boots I was wearing the previous day and put on black fishnets instead of hot pink. I put four pairs of earings on and then tied my hair up in a sloopy bun. My friend, Willow, got up lazily then looked at me grinning stupidly. She flipped her long black hair, that had pink streaks in it, then batted her forest green eyes. "Morning eb" She stood up and found her Marilyn Manson t-shirt and a black mini skirt. She then walked over to where I was and picked up one of my many pairs of fishnet tights then found her pointy high-heel boots. "Bathroom?" "Yeah" I smiled a bit then walked to the bathroom to apply makeup. I looked at myself, wondering why Draco spoke to me yesterday, I continued to do so until Willow inturupted me. "Oh my god, PLEASE tell me you were talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" She looked at me, an excited look in her eyes. "Yeah, maybe I was" I looked down blushing the slightest bit. "Do you like him?" She asked as she picked up all her makeup and made her way back to our room. "No I don't" I laughed a bit at her curiousity and put down all the makeup I was holding. "Yeah right!" She laughed with me and we made our way up to the great hall where Draco confronted me. "Hey" He said smiling. "Oh...hi" I replied, trying my best to show I was flirting.  
"Guess what!" He said loudly, which could have easily been mistaken for yelling.  
"What?" I looked at him suspiciosly, trying to figure out what his little pea brain mind was thinking.  
"Good Charolette [RN: i really don't know how to spell the bands name myself] Is playing at Hogsmeade tonight and..." I didn't want to listen anymore, the blood was rushing through my veins. The thought that I could be standing in that crowd cheering on one of my favourite bands excited me. The only thing I heard out of all of the things Draco said, was "Do you want to go with me" I looked at him completly stunned then smiled brightly.  
"OF COURSE" 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Stop flamming the story preps okay? otherwise thanks to the gothic people for the good reviews. Thanks again Raven! Oh yeah, By the way, I don't own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte.  
[RN: I haven't gotten any reviews. By the way, Flame all you'd like on mine. xD]

It's finally time for the concert. I put on my black lace up boots, which had the smallest bit of heel, I put on ripped red fishnet tights. Instead of changing my dress again, I kept it the same. I dug through my pile of clothes to find the gloves that matched my tights. "Hey, where are you going?" Willow asked as she walked into the room then jumped onto her bed. "Concert with Draco" I glanced over at her, I couldn't help but notice the new packages of razors she was holding.  
"What are those for?" I turned my back to her and waited for her to give me an answer. "Nothing" She smiled, and put the package down, then started her way out of the room. But not before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You can have them if you want" She flipped her hair one last time to make a dramatic exit, and left, closing the door behind her. I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes she IS dramatic. But nothing I can't deal with. I continued to look though my clothes, until I came to the bottom of the trunk, where I found a picture of my parents. I sighed a bit. It's the only picture I have of them. I've always wished I really knew them. I completly stopped what I was doing and slumped down, staring at the picture.  
"Hi mom, hi dad" I forced a bit of a smile. I couldn't help but cry a bit. I've never really done it, but I looked over at the razors Willow had left behind. Her voice echoed in my mind. 'You can have them if you want' I slowly got up, I didn't know if I really wanted to try it. I reached over for them and grabbed them quick, as if it was a trap. But nothing happened. I walked back over to my quarter of the room and slumped down at the front of my bed. I opened the package carefully and examened the razors. "This is it" I whisper to myself, holding the blade to my wrist. Not to sure if I can make myself go through with it. Before I knew it, a rush of blood was going to my head, the pain felt like anything I have ever felt before. Instant addiction. _Shit, Draco_ I looked around the room, trying to find my purse. I finally spotted it and picked it up. I practically flew up the stairs, into the front part of the castle.  
"It's about time" Draco laughed and opened the door to his flying car. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this REALLY Draco Malfoy? Wearing a simple plan t-shirt, which I was positive wasn't playing that night, Baggy black pants and nailpolish? Not even I wore nailpolish.

"Hey Draco" I smiled, although the mood I was in was sure to show the slightest bit in my voice. I shut my eyes and shook my head for a moment then got into the car.  
"Excited?" "You bet"

After 20 minutes of driving and joking around in the air, we finally arived. Hogsmeade has never looked so alive. Teens were drunk everywhere, some high, some just joking around. "Come on, we've got tickets for the mosh pit" Draco grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the stage. I stood perfectly still, trying not to be trampled on by the jumping people behind me.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood, they're all so happy you've arrived. The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom, she sets you free into this life" Joel sang the words loudly, despite the fact his voice is absolutly beautiful, my ears were ringing from the loud speakers I was standing next to. I looked at Draco and yelled loudly, in an attempt to be heard over the speakrs.  
"Joel looks good tonight!" Draco looked at me with a confused face, so I yelled it again. I knew he heard me when his smile suddenly turned into a frown. I couldn't understand why. Then it hit me. What if Draco really **_DOES_** like me? "I like you more though" I yelled as loudly as I could. I knew he heard what I said...or atleast read my lips, when his face lit up again. I laughed a bit at the silly face he was making. "Besides, he's going out with Hilary Duff isn't he?" I looked up at the singer, that was now banging his head to the beat of his own music. The night seemed to go on forever, but I had a fantastic time. I'm pretty sure Draco did too. After the concert had finished, we somehow made it backstage where I got to ask Joal and Benji for their autographs. I got another GC t-shirt. After the long wait in line and the short talk, we headed back to the car. I crawled into the car, waiting for Draco to take us back to school, but that's not where he took us. INstead of taking us back to Hogwarts, we ended up in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

RN: well, this story is getting harder to improve. But i'll keep on trying. There's no point on stopping now. Besides...there are only...44 more chapters to go!  
I might not update everyday, although, I have been updating every 3 hours orso. But that's because I don't really have a life and my friend Cody is making me stay up all night and all day with him. Shit i'm gonna be fucking...tired. Watch me get 20 chapter of this done.


End file.
